


The Dream

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, Prophetic Dreams, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Melian's line was always prone to prophecy and visions.  Estel was no different.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I have no idea where this is going at this point, but it's been long enough since I posted that I wanted to get this out. I have a couple others in the works at the moment, but they're difficult to write at the moment. We'll see how this goes.
> 
> Mystical Arc.

Estel was in a throne room. She couldn’t recognize it, which was quite strange considering that she had been in most if not all of the throne rooms in the Elven Realms.  It was definitely Elvish. Her attention was grabbed by the powerful presence in the room.  This must be Taniquetil, she mused.  “Anariel Elrondiel, daughter of Arathorn.  Last of the Númenorian line of Kings.  You have been called before us today to make a decision.”

“What business would the mighty Valar have with a lowly Secondborn?”

“The Choice of the Peredhel.”

“I would fade of heartbreak, great ones.  Melian’s line loves only once.”

”Mitherial Anthesiel of the House of Hurin has also been offered the Choice.”

Estel’s eyes widened momentarily.  Mirial’s mother was Nandorin?  That…made sense.  The Nandorin Elves were darker in complexion and had straighter hair than the Vanyar, Noldor, or Teleri.  They also were incredibly skilled with illusion magic.

”Great ones, not that I’m complaining, but why me?  Lord Elrond has fostered many of Elros’s line over the centuries.”

”You have within you the spark of the Eldar. You and your love have already started to change things.”

“If Mitherial will accept the life of the Firstborn, I would be honored to accept your offer.  I will not, however, live for millennia without her.”

“Then we are happy to welcome you into the life of the Firstborn.  May the All-Father bless your path.”

 

When Estel woke up, she thought _what an odd dream._   Mirial didn’t mention anything, so she put it out of her head and got ready for her day in Imladris.


End file.
